


Dance To a Music All Their Own

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post Mockingjay, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Would he come?  Or would he leave her here in limbo as she’d done to him for these past five years?  She didn’t know which she feared most – that he wouldn’t come or that he would.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance To a Music All Their Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shesasurvivor (starkist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkist/gifts).



The flames danced to a music all their own, swaying gracefully, leaping high only to dip down low to some beat Katniss couldn’t hear. Orange and gold and deepest blue with brilliant sparks rising high on smoky, transparent wings.

Glancing from the piece of bread in her hands to the skewer she’d brought with her into this clearing in the woods, reminiscent of both their Games, a symbol of what had drawn them together, Katniss laid the bread beside the skewer and hugged her knees tighter to her chest. Would he come? Or would he leave her here in limbo as she’d done to him for these past five years? She didn’t know which she feared most – that he wouldn’t come or that he would.

The fire fell in on itself, crackling, sending up a geyser of sparks; it masked the sound of his footsteps, slightly uneven, but it didn’t matter. She knew he was there anyway and a wave of relief washed over her, answering her own question: she’d feared that he wouldn’t come.

“I’m here,” he said, standing at the edge of the clearing.

“I know.” Katniss remained on the blanket, arms wrapped around her knees, watching the flames – more orange now, glowing embers at their base – still dancing, but slower now, more intimate.

“Katniss?” He moved a step closer, entering the clearing. “Are you okay?”

Suddenly unsure of herself, butterflies rioting in her stomach, all she could say was, “I don’t know.” He’d wanted this for so long and she’d put him off and put him off and put him off, because of the Games, because of what the Capitol had done to him, because of what the Capitol and Snow and Coin had done to her. But that was all gone now….

A handful of shuffling steps – he never could move quietly, even before they took his leg – and she felt him beside her. After a moment’s hesitation, he lowered himself to the blanket, laid a hand on her shoulder, and finally she could move, could turn her head to look at him.

“Katniss, what can I do?”

The firelight danced on his face, warming his pale skin, turning his hair to burnished gold, but it didn’t change the blue of his eyes, shining with concern, one bit. She could get lost in those eyes so easily…. In the space between one heartbeat and the next, she saw it when he noticed the skewer and the bread, saw it when he briefly looked away from her face at the fire. Watched his eyes go wide as his gaze returned to her face.

“Peeta…” She shifted, unfolded herself, just a little, so that she could reach out one hand and cup his face, stroke her thumb over his cheek and jaw. “You need to shave.” She hadn’t meant to say that, but it made him smile, so it was alright.

He closed one hand lightly around her wrist. “Is that why you asked me to meet you here? To tell me I need to shave?”

“No,” she said with renewed resolve. “I asked you to meet me because…” She leaned toward him, brushed her mouth over his. “Peeta Mellark, I love you. I want to share my whole life with you.”

His smile just then put her simple fire to shame as he reached for the bread and the skewer. “So.” Bread in one hand and skewer in the other, he asked her, “Want some toast?”


End file.
